


What Once Was Mine

by VoldysMort



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Iwaoi is barely there but important for the story, M/M, Tangled AU, Tsukishima as Flynn/Eugene, Yamaguchi as Rapunzel, more characters will appear later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldysMort/pseuds/VoldysMort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi Yamaguchi was a prince, he just didn't know it, since he'd been raised in a tower hidden in a gigantic forest.</p><p> </p><p>*I have stopped writing on this due to personal stuff and don't know if/when I'll start again. Sorry!:-(</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> The TsukkiYama Tangled Au no-one asked for  
> English isn't my first language so please tell me if there's any spelling mistakes!  
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, there was a queen and a king. The queen was beautiful with dark brown hair and blue sparkling eyes. Her husband, the king, was handsome and tall with light brown hair, brown eyes, and freckles all over his face.  
> They were beloved by their kingdom and ruled it with pride and grace.  
> Of course there were people who didn’t love the couple, one of them was the wizard Tooru Oikawa. The man loathed the king and queen, for one reason.

Once upon a time, there was a queen and a king. The queen was beautiful with dark brown hair and blue sparkling eyes. Her husband, the king, was handsome and tall with light brown hair, brown eyes, and freckles all over his face.  
They were beloved by their kingdom and ruled it with pride and grace.  
Of course there were people who didn’t love the couple, one of them was the wizard Tooru Oikawa. The man loathed the king and queen, for one reason. 

A few years ago, he had a lover: Hajime Iwaizumi. They were both wizards and lived together in a tower in the forest. They did no harm to anyone and simply wanted to live in peace together, unfortunately they couldn’t because one day, Hajime was captured and killed by one of the kingdom’s royal guards.  
When Tooru found out, he was heart-broken. But after time all grief was replaced by hatred.  
Hatred toward the royal guards, hatred towards the kingdom and hatred towards the king and queen.  
The king and queen took the light out of Tooru’s life, so when the news that the queen was pregnant reached him, he couldn’t help being happy since this was his chance to do the same thing to them as they had done to him all those years ago.

The queen’s pregnancy went very well, both the woman and the child was healthy the whole time, until the very last weeks when the queen fell very ill. The kingdom’s personal doctor stated that the woman wouldn’t survive unless they found a way to treat her.  
So the king started searching for a cure for the unusual illness. After a few days with no success and the queen not getting better, the king had a breakdown, he locked himself and his wife inside one of the castles room where he tried to comfort her but instead made it worse for both of them.  
That’s when a knock was heard. The king didn’t want to leave the queen’s side, but stood up and opened the door.

He was met by a light-brown haired man with a grin on his face.  
“Hello, my name is Tooru. And I think I can help cure the queen.”  
The king was confused but thanked the man and asked what he wanted in exchange.  
Tooru just snickered and answered: “Oh I don’t ask for anything, the king and queen’s happiness is enough to make me satisfied!” And with that, he took the king’s hand and pressed a small bottle to him. Then he smiled, turned around and left. 

The queen got the content of the bottle and already after a few hours, she was better. And the very next day she was back at full health.  
The kingdom could breath again.  
And so, one week later, a prince was born. He had greenish hair, brown eyes and much like his father, freckles all over his face.  
The king and queen loved him very much, and everything was finally at peace, and so it would stay.  
At least that was what the kingdom thought, but the peace didn’t last any longer than a month. Because a month after the prince’s birth, the baby disappeared without a trace.  
And suddenly, the kingdom turned grey. The king and queen locked themselves inside the castle and only left the building once a year, to release floating lanterns on the day of their son’s disappearing.


	2. It's a scary world out there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh no Tadashi-kun, the outside-world is a dangerous place. People will harm you and do terrible things to you.”   
> “You don’t want to see the outside, there’s a lot of horrible diseases that will make you sick.”  
> “Tadashi, we’ve been through this a million times! The outside-world is scary! You wouldn’t last a second.”

Tadashi sighed. He was bored. The clock was only 9 AM and Tadashi had already run out of things to do. He finished his favorit book for the third time an hour ago, painted a bit on the ceiling of his room at 7:30. And half an hour ago he finished cleaning the whole kitchen.  His father, Mr Oikawa, was a very busy man and was always away on work missions, leaving Tadashi in the giant tower that was their home.  
The boy had never left the tower since his father always said things like: “Oh no Tadashi-kun, the outside-world is a dangerous place. People will harm you and do terrible things to you.”  “You don’t want to see the outside, there’s a lot of horrible diseases that will make you sick.”  
“Tadashi, we’ve been through this a million times! The outside-world is scary! You wouldn’t last a second.”  
But even though he got denied every time, Tadashi couldn’t stop asking his father to leave the tower every year on the day when the strange lights filled the air.  
Ah yes, the lights.  
Everyday, one month after Tadashi’s birthday, hundred of strange lights would fill the air and the boy would find himself sitting by his window staring at the sky.  
When he asked his father about it, the only answer he got was: “Oh honey, that’s only the stars. Those are nothing special.” And at first, Tadashi believed him but now when he was older he knew that there was no way that these could be stars.  
Fact: Stars appeared on the sky almost every night, these lights only appeared once a year.  
Actually, the lights would appear this night and Tadashi didn’t want anything more then go into town and watch them for real.  
After all, it was his eighteenth birthday last month, so maybe his father would say yes this time. But when he asked his father he got the same old answer as always: “Sweetie, we’ve talked about this before. You wouldn’t survive alone in the outside world and I’m too busy to walk with you. By the way, why would you want to see the stars anyway? You can watch them every day from your window. Now stop bothering your father, I have important things to do.”  
And with that, Tadashi knew that the conversation was over.

Sometimes though, he thought about sneaking out through the only window in the tower since there was no other way out.  
But first: Even though he didn't like to admit it, he was afraid of the dangers from the outside world that his father warned him about.  
And second: He wasn’t that great at climbing so getting down from the window that was at least 15 meter over the ground was almost an impossible task for him.  
To be honest, Tadashi didn’t really know how his father got in and out of the tower since he always got home when the younger boy was sleeping.

So there he was, stuck in a tower with only four books to read and no space for new paintings.  
He stood up and walked over to his mirror and stared into his reflection’s eyes.  
They were dark brown, almost black. No life in them, almost dull, if Tadashi could say so himself.  He moved his hands up to his cheeks and touched the freckles on them. Sometimes when he was younger, he used to draw lines between the dots with a pen and see if it would result in any beautiful pattern. He stopped doing that when his father saw it once and yelled at him for at least 15 minutes.  
With a sigh he turned away from the mirror and walked over to the bookshelf. He was just about to grab a book when a loud voice interrupted him. “Come on! They’re gonna find us!” Tadashi froze and started to carefully listen. A second voice started talking, this was a bit deeper and seemed more calm than the other. “Don’t worry Bo, they’re too stupid to go look here.”  
“Can both of you shut up and start climbing?” This was a third voice, it seemed irritated.

Suddenly, realization kicked in. “Climbing”? They weren’t gonna climb his tower were they?  
Oh God! What was he supposed to do? He didn’t know how how to use self-defense.  
Tadashi walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the first thing that looked like something he could defend himself with, which was a frying pan. He grabbed the pan and slowly walked up to the window.  
He positioned himself so the intruders wouldn’t see him when they had climbed to the top. And there he stood for a few minutes until a man crawled through the window. The man had grey and black hair that sprawled in all directions, he looked happy with himself that he’d made it up and to Tadashi, he didn’t look very dangerous. But then suddenly he turned around and Tadashi swung the pan at the back of his head and the man fell with a loud bang down on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand, that's chapter 2! Can you guess who(Owl-pun intended) just arrived?  
> Also, I don't know how regularly I'll be able to post chapters since I write very slow and have a hard time to find time for me to write at all :(. But I will post when I can and in the mean time, thank you so much for reading!


	3. What is it like, out there where they glow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bro?"  
> Tadashi stared at the unconscious man in front of him when one of the voices from before quickly got louder and louder.  
> "Bokuto are you okay, please answer." The voice sounded like it was right outside the window now. And suddenly a second man had climbed through the window and was now staring at Tadashi.  
> "Wha- Who? Who are yo-" The man didn't get to finish the sentence before Tadashi had swung the pan once again.  
> He had black hair that was styled in a weird hairstyle and a bit taller than the other man.

"Bro?"  
Tadashi stared at the unconscious man in front of him when one of the voices from before quickly got louder and louder.  
"Bokuto are you okay, please answer." The voice sounded like it was right outside the window now. And suddenly a second man had climbed through the window and was now staring at Tadashi.  
"Wha- Who? Who are yo-" The man didn't get to finish the sentence before Tadashi had swung the pan once again.  
He had black hair that was styled in a weird hairstyle and a bit taller than the other man.

Tadashi was too busy, staring at the two passed out men, to hear a third person climb through the window.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" the guy hissed.  
Tadashi yelped, looked up and saw a tall blonde boy with glasses. He was frowning and to be honest, he kind of freaked Tadashi out.  
Tadashi felt sweat break out on the inside of his hands but only gripped the pan harder.  
"D-don't get any closer!" he tried to sound intimidating, he really did. But by looking at the non-existent fear in the strangers face, he had failed.  
The man shrugged his shoulders a bit which Tadashi took as sign of threat and swung his pan for the third time that day.

~~~

So there he stood with three unconscious men lying in front of him. What was he supposed to do now? Tie them up? Throw them out of the tower? No... He couldn't do that. His father always told him about the dangerous world and angry men who would knock him out, but nothing about what to do when _you_  were the one to knock someone out.  
Then suddenly, something caught his eye. A bag lying on the floor between the blonde guy. It was slightly opened and inside of it, something glittered. It seemed to be a kind of silver color and Tadashi couldn't help himself from slowly walking over to the satchel. With a quick movement he'd snatched the satchel from the floor and opened it. Inside was beautiful crown with yellow and green jewels. A soft gasp escaped his lips.  
Where did these people find it? None of them looked like particularly noble people.  
Suddenly a quiet groan left one of the unconscious men and Tadashi almost dropped the crown, he quickly took the satchel off the floor and stuffed the crown into it. Then he stumbled over to the staircase where he felt his way to a loose step and hastily put the bag in it.

“Hey!”  
 Tadashi yelped and jumped to his feet. The man with grey and black hair had now woken up and stood up, staring right at him.  
“Um, Hello,” Tadashi said quietly.  
“Did you do this?” the man said as he pointed at the two others.  
“Define ‘this’.”  
The other man looked like he was about to laugh but then frowned again. “Y’know, knocking me and my friends out.. and wait... the satchel? Did you take the satchel?”  
The laugh was absolutely gone from his face now and with three big steps he was in front of Tadashi and had put his hands on the boy’s shoulders.  
Once again, Tadashi yelped.  
“P-please get off me!” he whispered.  
“Answer me!” the other man almost yelled.  
“Yes! I knocked you and your friends out!"  
The other man gritted his teeth and was just about to say something when another voice suddenly spoke up.

“Bokuto. Let go of him. Now.”  
Relief filled Tadashi’s body as the man- Bokuto- let go of him and turned around. He quickly took a few step backwards to keep himself protected.  
His father was right, people from the outside world was scary. Really scary.  
“But Tsukishima! I'm pretty sure he stole our satchel!” Bokuto whined.  
The blond man, whose name apparently was Tsukishima, quickly directed his gaze at Tadashi instead.  
The gaze was paralyzing and Tadashi felt himself tense up and wanting nothing more than to just throw the satchel at them and tell them to leave his tower.  
“Is that true? You took the bag?” the blonde asked firmly,  
Tadashi gulped, this was it. To lie or not to lie. What should he do-  
“Y-yeah!” he heard himself say. “Yeah, I took the bag. And I’ve hidden it too. And you’re not gonna get it back until.. Wait a minute!”  
He quickly ran up the stairs and into his room to get a certain thing. When he found it, he ran back down and held a piece of paper infront of the two men. The paper showed a sketch of the strange lights.  
“This is a drawing of some weird lights. These lights appear every year on this very night. Do you know what I’m talking about?”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “You mean the floating lanterns? What about them?”  
Lanterns! So that’s what they are!  
“Yes! The lanterns! Okay so,” Tadashi started rambling again “To get your satchel back again, I want you to take me into the city, to see the lanterns. And then-“ 

“Or you could just see them from this tower.” Tsukishima interrupted.  
“No! You don’t get it, I want to see them, like see when they are released and stuff. And by the way! I wasn’t finished! After you’ve taken me to the city, and watched the lights with me. I want you to take me back to this tower, unharmed. And then- only then- you will get your satchel back.” Tadashi was almost out of breath when he finished.  
Bokuto stared at him. “Woah, this kid can talk.”  
“You do know that we are three strong men who could easily just beat you up, take the bag and leave though?” Tsukishima said, voice sharp.  
Tadashi shuddered and panic filled his veins. “N-no. Wait! Please don’t do that!”  
Suddenly Bokuto was smirking. “Yeah, that could also work. Nice idea, Tsukki!”

 “Don’t call me that.”  
“W-wait! Stop! I-I- Please don’t hurt me! It’s unfair, two against one!” Tadashi stuttered.  
Tsukishima’s gaze caught Tadashi’s.The blonde firmly sharpened his and made Tadashi wince.

“Tsukishima! Bokuto! Calm the hell down.” 

Tsukishima turned around. “I am calm. And very nice of you to join the conversation by the way.”  
The voice who stopped Bokuto and Tsukishima belonged to the third guy, the one with the black weird hair.  
The man smirked as he watched Tadashi.  
“I actually heard the conversation from the start. I think we should do it.” Oh no! He was also on the "beat-Tadashi-up"-train.  
“Oh! Great! Should I start looking for the bag and you start with the whole beating-up-thing?” Bokuto exclaimed.  
The black-haired man rolled his eyes. “No, that’s not what I was talking about. I was talking about the boy’s idea. Let’s take him into the city, I mean, how much danger can this scrawny kid really be for us?”  
Scrawny? What?  
The man walked up to the others, shoved Tsukishima and Bokuto out of the way, reached his hand out to Tadashi and said with a smirk:  
“My name is Kuroo. It’ll be a pleasure to go into the city with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading yet another chapter of this mess I call fanfiction! Sorry it took so long to update but I've had writer's block for a while ugh. Anyway, still don't know when next chapter is coming but I'm starting to like the way this is going.  
> Once again, English is not my native language, so please tell me if you see any spelling/grammar mistakes!  
> Thank you again!


	4. See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi stared out from the window, down the ridiculously tall tower and gulped. Kuroo and Bokuto had already started to climb down and were almost half-way down. He turned around to face Tsukishima who was gonna climb down after him.  
> “U-um,” he began. “I’m not, um, sure I can climb down from here.”

Tadashi stared at Kuroo, “Seriously?”  
“Yeah, Kuroo, Seriously?” Tsukishima copied Tadashi but with none of the excitement.  
“Yes. I like the lanterns and I haven’t seen them up close in a really long time. It’ll be fun,” Kuroo smirked.  
“Yes, yes, a very good idea and all that,” Tsukishima sighed. “Except that the whole freaking kingdom wants us dea-“  
“Shut up, Tsukishima! The kid doesn’t need to know that!” Bokuto, who’d been quiet for a while now, exclaimed.  
“I agree with Bokuto. And that doesn’t matter anyway, no-one’s gonna care about us when the big event is taking place.” Kuroo said.  
“Um, what event?” Tadashi asked quickly.  
Kuroo glanced at him, “You don’t know why they’re releasing lanterns today?”  
Tadashi shook his head.  
“Well, 19 years ago, the king and queen had a baby, a prince. The whole kingdom loved him, he was charming. But a month later, he disappeared without a trace. And now, every year on the day of his disappearing the king and queen releases hundreds of lanterns in reminder and in hope for someone to find their lost child,” Kuroo explained. “But during in the recent years, the event has become much more festive much to the royalties’s dismay.”  
“Oh.” Tadashi looked startled for a minute before he broke into a smile “Well! That’s great! Then you can show me the kingdom too.” Kuroo let out a laugh a laugh and patted Tadashi’s back. “Sure.”  
Then he looked over at Bokuto and Tsukishima and flashed them a grin, “Let’s go!”

 

Tadashi stared out from the window, down the ridiculously tall tower and gulped. Kuroo and Bokuto had already started to climb down and were almost half-way down. He turned around to face Tsukishima who was gonna climb down after him.  
“U-um,” he began. “I’m not, um, sure I can climb down from here.”  
Tsukishima froze and stared at him. “You’re kidding, right?”  
“No,” Tadashi mumbled as he looked down the window once again.  
This was a terrible idea, wasn’t it? How could he’d been so stupid to think that getting out of the tower would be easy?  
Bokuto yelled something about if they were coming from outside the window.  
Tadashi gulped once again and looked back at Tsukishima.  
Tsukishima exhaled slowly before muttering: “I can carry you… If you want.”  
“Really?!” Tadashi gasped.  
Tsukishima nodded with a sigh before he turned around and crouched. Tadashi frowned softly.  
“What.. Am I supposed to do?” he asked.  
Tsukishima sighed again. “I’ll carry you on my back. There is no other way, really. Either you agree or I’m leaving.”  
“Oh,” Tadashi’s lips formed a soft ‘O’. Carefully, he walked up a crouching Tsukishima, uncertain what to do, he put a hand on the other’s shoulder which resulted in an annoyed groan from the blonde.  
“Put your legs, like, around my waist or something, like this,” Tsukishima explained while helping Tadashi and after a few moments Tadashi was clinging on Tsukishima’s back.  
Tsukishima raised himself and walked over to the window, and crouched a bit to get through the window.  
“Duck,” he said quietly to Tadashi and Tadashi obeyed.  
When they were on their way down, Tadashi gripped Tsukishima tighter and slowly turned his head to the side. Seeing how high up they were almost made him dizzy and he gulped again.  
“Eh, what happens if you drop me? Or if I let go of you?” he asked.  
“You fall to your death, so don’t let go,” Tsukishima stated.  
Tadashi’s eyes widened and he clung to Tsukishima even more.  
After a few minutes of awkward climbing, the hit the bottom of the tower.  
“Let go,” Tsukishima said as soon as they hit the ground and Tadashi was happy to obey. He gasped, this was the first time he was outside of his tower. All around him birds were singing and wind ruffled his hair. He couldn’t help himself and started smiling, he fell to his knees so he could feel the grass. It was soft and smelled fresh and-  
“What are you doing?” Bokuto asked curiously.  
Tadashi looked up and saw the three men looking at him, he stood up and felt his face heat up.  
“It’s just, I’ve never left this tower before.” Kuroo narrowed his eyes. “You’ve never left before?” he asked.  
Tadashi shook his head.  
“Why?” Bokuto asked.  
“Um, my father says the outside world is full of dangerous people who’d wanna hurt me,” Tadashi explained.  
“Weird,” Tsukishima muttered under his breath.  
“W-well, I mean, I’ve never wanted to leave before either..” Tadashi’s voice faded away.  
It was quiet for a short moment before Kuroo spoke up, “Well, it doesn’t really matter. You’re out now, right?”  
Tadashi nodded.  
Kuroo flashed a grin again, “Let’s go then!”

The four of them started walking but had to stop every now and then because Tadashi wanted to explore everything he saw. Everything was just so overwhelming!  
Tadashi knew that he probably should stop delaying their trip but he couldn’t, not when a butterfly sat on a flower close to him, not when there were trees so big and majestic.  
Sure, he’d seen trees and birds from his window and his father had showed him pictures of lakes but that was nothing compared to experiencing all things for real.  
Tadashi slowed down once more and the three others turned around.  
“Oh come on!” Bokuto exclaimed.  
Kuroo sighed quietly, “What is it now?”  
Tadashi pouted, “I am a terrible son! My father has always been so good to me and this is how I reward him? By running away from home?! He’s probably worried sick!”  
The boy stared at the ground and furrowed his eyebrows.  
“He’s gonna kill me when I’m back home! He doesn’t deserve a son this horrible!” “Listen, Freckles,” Kuroo cut him off, “I don’t think your father has even noticed that your gone yet and you seem like a sweet boy so he’ll probably go easy on you.”  
Tadashi opened his mouth to reply but Kuroo continued.  
“Nuh-uh, don’t say anything more. Let’s just get you to the lanterns and then back and you’ll see that your father is alright, okay?” Tadashi nodded.  
“Great! Now, since you’re obviously a bit shaken up we should probably get something to eat before we continue. I know this cute little place that’s perfect for you, ‘The Snuggly Crow’, how do you feel about that?”  
Tadashi perked his head up a little bit, “Well, I do like crows!”  
Both Bokuto and Kuroo grinned at his words.  
Even Tsukishima let his lips form a small smile before adding “Yay!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So as you see I'm terrible at posting chapters regularly heh, anyway here's chapter 4 and since I've barely started with chapter 5 it's probably gonna take a while for me to post it so have patience with me haha!  
> Enjoy!


End file.
